


Tsunami of Emotions

by HugMeLouisT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Little bit of Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugMeLouisT/pseuds/HugMeLouisT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis wanted a quiet holiday away from the madness of London. They never expected to be caught up in a tsunami with their lives on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written/in the process of writing that I've actually taken seriously.  
> I got inspired to write this when I watched The Impossible. I'd also never seen a Larry fanfic based around this life changing event so I decided I was going to attempt it.  
> This fanfic is based on true life events so I really hope I do it justice and don't offend anyone, if I do I am truly sorry.  
> So yeah, I hope you all enjoy it.

Bliss. They’d spent the past week in pure uninterrupted bliss.

For Louis Tomlinson-Styles, a 29 year old stockbroker this place was heaven, it was miles away from his hectic life back in London. Him and his husband of 8 years, Harry Tomlinson-Styles hardly ever had holidays together, their schedules didn’t allow it.

Harry was busy training to become a fully qualified surgeon, having spent the past 3 years assisting his boss back home and trying to force his way to the top. Together, Harry and Louis just wanted to be the best at what they did.

  
That included fatherhood. They’d bought their 6 year old daughter Macy Grace Tomlinson-Styles on this holiday with them, because, even though they wanted alone time, they couldn’t be anywhere for a whole week without their little girl.

This trip would also be their last before they became an even bigger family, they were once again using Harry’s sister Gemma as a surrogate and a little boy was due in March 2005, just three months away. So for now, they were making the most of every little bit of time they had together. But just how much time together did they have left?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry & Louis had both managed to get time off at Christmas 2004 and they’d chosen Thailand as their holiday destination.

  
“It looks fantastically tropical!” was Harry’s argument when Louis proposed they go to somewhere ‘nice and tropical’ like South Africa and really, how could Louis turn down his husband’s wish to go to Thailand when his cute little dimples were on full display.

Yes, at 27 years of age, Harry Tomlinson-Styles still had full on child dimples, and Louis couldn’t hide his happiness when Macy was born and she’d inherited her daddy’s signature facial feature.

  
Which brings them to now, Christmas Day 2004. Their beachfront villa in sunny Thailand.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis admired the sleeping figure next to him, his gorgeous husband, he reaches out and tucks a stray curl behind Harry’s ear and then lowers his hand to stroke Harry’s cheek.

Yesterday he’d turned 29 and although he’d been showered with gifts, Harry and Macy were the best presents Louis was ever going to get and he knew it.

Louis’ hand drifted down Harry’s body, just circling and caressing, savouring the feel of his other half before he woke up.  
  
“Finished feeling me up yet?” Harry asked sleepily as he prised one eye open. Louis smiled.  
  
“No, go back to sleep so I can continue “feeling you up” as you so elegantly put it.” Louis teased  
  
Harry grinned, that huge heart stopping grin that had Louis’ head in a spin just as much now as it did 10 years ago when they’d first got together.  
  
“And if I don’t?” came Harry’s reply  
  
Louis didn’t give him a verbal answer, instead he pounced on top of Harry and pressed him into the mattress.  
  
“Hi”  
  
Harry being taller and bigger, rolled like lightning so Louis was now on his back and rubbed their noses together.  
  
“Oops” was Harry’s soft reply.  
  
They both grinned at each other, this was what they wanted more often. Peace & quiet.  
  
 _How the hell did I even get so lucky!?_  
  
They both thought that little thought every single day, Louis being the occasionally morbid person that he was wondered when something was going to come along and tear them apart.  
  
Harry lowered his face and despite the morning breath, claimed Louis’ lips with the softest kiss.  
  
The kiss intensifies so much so that they’re basically grinding against each other, Harry trails kisses down Louis’ jaw, further down where he sucks a nice little bruise into Louis’ thin little neck.  
  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish Curly!”  
  
“Shut up.” Harry murmured  
  
He worked his way back up to Louis’ lips and just kissed him for what felt like an eternity, he could never get enough of just kissing Louis. Louis however, had other ideas…  
  
“I mean it Haz, she’ll be up soon!”  
  
“She’ll still be knocked out from yesterday, shut up”  
  
Harry forced his tongue back into Louis’ mouth, no more talking, he was hard as a stone and Louis needed to take care of it. Harry began moving down Louis’ body again…  
  
“DADDY!!!! PAPA!!!!”  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
 _Cockblocked A-FUCKING-GAIN by my 6 year old daughter._  
  
Neither of them could stay mad for long though, Harry quickly rolled back onto his side of the bed just in time to watch their little gorgeous angel jump on to it.  
  
“DADDY!! PAPA!! IT’S CHRISTMAS!!” Macy screamed at them both excitedly.  
  
She bounced up and down on the bed, her long brown curls bobbing up and down with her, her mesmerising green eyes full of excitement. Macy was ultimately Harry’s daughter. They’d used Harry’s sperm and a donor egg, the little boy due soon was Gemma’s egg and Louis’ sperm so in Harry’s mind, he was going to be a little bit Styles and a little bit Tomlinson.  
  
Macy flopped down onto the bed and jumped into the bemused arms of both of her fathers’.  
  
“Why so excited Spud?” Louis teased his baby girl  
  
“PAPA IT’S CHRISTMAS!! YOU AND DADDY NEED TO GET OUT OF BED!! YOU SAID SANTA WOULD SEND PRESENTS TO THAILAND AND HE HAS! COME ON DADDY PLEASE!”  
  
“Less shouting, more indoor talking Mace.” Harry reprimanded  
  
“Sorry daddy.” Macy whispered sarcastically.  
  
Harry burst out laughing, she was a carbon copy of Louis in the personality department, and that only made Harry love her even more.

 

Christmas Day passed in a blur. Unwrapping presents, feasting on local cuisine, playing bat and ball on the beach and trying to bury Louis in the sand.  
  
Now in the late afternoon sunshine, Macy was fast asleep on the sunbed between her dads’ and Harry and Louis were holding hands together over her tiny little frame. Harry could feel Louis’ bright blue eyes boring into him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m just so glad we’re here together right now, I love you so much Haz.”  
  
Harry smiled, he adored Louis when he was all sappy, in fact, he adored Louis full stop.  
  
“I love you too Boo.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Boxing Day 2004. Thailand.  
Harry and Louis were relaxing on the sun loungers by the pool, Louis popping his head up from his book every so often to watch Macy interact and play with her new best friend, a little boy the same age as her who’d just come on to the resort yesterday, apparently his name was Jonah and little Macy was obviously quite taken with him.  
  
“I don’t know why you’re giving him evil eyes, they’re both 6 years old babe.”  
  
Louis turned to Harry, the “evil eyes” leaving his face as he scrunched his eyes up and let out an almighty laugh at his other half.  
  
“As long as I’m around, she won’t be leaving the house to see any boys until she’s forty!”  
  
Harry just laughed, when it came to Macy, they were both fiercely protective of their young daughter.  
  
Suddenly, Louis bolted upright.  
  
“Speaking of kids, our new boy, I was thinking Teddy.”  
  
Harry contemplated that for a moment and then a naughty grin crept on to his face.  
  
“Well I was thinking Myles.”  
  
Louis processed that name before almost falling off the sunbed in complete hysterics.  
  
“MYLES?! MYLES TOMLINSON-STYLES?! Really Harry!?”  
  
“What? It’s better than having the same name as a cuddly toy for the rest of your life!”  
  
“I’ll have you know, Harold, that Teddy Tomlinson-Styles sounds like a smashing name!”  
  
“Well Lewis, I’ll have you know that Myles…”  
  
And that’s when it came.  
  
Louis had tutted at the sound of Harry calling him Lewis, Harry thought it drove him mental when in actual fact, it was rather quite cute.  
  
Louis had noticed that the resort had gotten quite cold, and the breeze had suddenly picked up within the trees, and then he heard almost banging and crashing sounds in the distance. He instinctively got up, leaving Harry ranting to thin air about the absolute positives of calling their baby Myles. Harry soon realised he wasn’t being listened to anymore and was about to shout at Louis for not paying attention to him but then he saw the look on Louis’ face.  
  
A look that said something very bad was about to happen.  
  
Seconds seemed to tick by ever so slowly as Louis grabbed Harry’s hand in a vice like grip, and then it raced through the trees.  
  
The biggest, dirtiest, scariest wave any of them had ever seen descended on them. Everything seemed to slow down, people began running, screaming, climbing over each other to get to safety.  
  
 _Macy._  
  
Harry was closest to where she was stood, and all both of them heard was their baby girl’s screams. Harry ran as fast as he had ever ran in his life while Louis tried to race against hard bodies to get to the two people he loved most.  
  
They caught each other’s eyes through the chaos.  
  
 _Just grab Macy, Harry! Grab Macy, make sure she’s okay! Macy’s the priority!_  
  
Harry grabbed their little girl in his arms and Louis breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Harry basically squeeze the life out of her to make sure she was still there.  
  
And then the wave caught them, they were literally so close to each other, yet so far away.  
  
It caught Louis first, this was it, he was going to die.  
  
Throughout it all, Louis managed to catch the terrified screams of “LOUIS!!” and “PAPA NO!!” and that was it, he was getting swept along and under as the wave caught Harry and Macy and they too got swept under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might cry when I start writing what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

Harry POV   
  
He couldn’t recall ever holding onto Macy so tightly in his life, even when they smashed through the glass of the poolside railings he curled protectively around his daughter so she wouldn’t get hurt.   
  
But holding on to a terrified six year old is easier said than done. Especially when the water you’re being washed away in is literally like one big washing machine cycle.   
  
_Holy shit, I can’t let us drown. Have to survive. Have to survive._   
  
“DADDY IT’S TOO STRONG! DADDY I’M SCAR…”   
  
Those were the last words Harry heard from his daughter before they were both dragged under by the current. His tight hold on Macy loosened and before he knew it he’d let her go. She just slipped out of his grasp so quickly.   
  
Harry screamed underwater, inhaling more water into his lungs, trying to fight his way back to the surface but finding it near impossible. He was being dragged along so quickly by the current, underwater debris bashing and scratching him all over his body. He bashed into something concrete and with his experience in the medical field, he knew he’d probably just busted a rib or two.  
  
And then his wrist caught in almost like some sort of cage, and Harry started really freaking out. He was fast running out of air, and he knew if he didn’t surface soon, he’d die.   
  
Harry was in major distress, he didn’t want to die this way, he had to get back to Macy, get back to Louis but with his injuries, he was finding it extremely difficult to breathe.   
  
On his last breath, pure luck seemed to be on his side. He wrenched his hand free on a watery scream and made for the surface, getting hit in the face by some sort of brick on the way up.   
  
Harry made it to the top, and he let out the biggest breath he’d ever held, he’d never been more grateful to be breathing. That feeling of elation was snatched away when he took in his surroundings, there was debris, bodies and utter chaos everywhere.   
  
The current was still rushing him along and it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay afloat, every single bit of energy seemed to have evaporated.   
  
But the sight of a head of long brown curls made the adrenaline kick in.   
  
_MACY._   
  
The fear in the little girl’s green eyes was evident, and that broke Harry’s heart even more. She was literally clinging to a tree for dear life.   
  
“MACY! BABY GIRL!” Harry screamed.   
  
He winced, he’d definitely broken a rib.   
  
Harry caught hold of a metal pole with his bad wrist and screamed in pain.   
  
“DADDY I CAN’T HANG ON!”   
  
Despite his physical pain, there was no way Harry was losing sight of Macy again, he fought tooth and nail against the current, tossing debris out of the way to get to his baby girl. He grabbed a branch and roared as he wrapped his arm around the tree.   
  
Harry grabbed Macy with his bad arm, and despite the pain, pulled his daughter tight into his chest.   
  
_She can’t see what’s happening now._   
  
Harry was protecting her from the devastation going on around them, he looked over Macy’s little head which was cocooned under his chin and saw a body float by, a mangled sob escaped from his lips as he tried to tell himself that Louis wasn’t dead.   
  
_Louis would be fine, he’s a fighter. He’ll have got to higher ground. He HAS to make it._   
  
“Daddy, I don’t want to die…”   
  
Those words killed Harry internally, they were worse pain than the pain currently coursing through his body. He looked down at his little girl, Louis’ little spud, only just noticing the huge cut above her left eyebrow where something had obviously struck her. He wiped away the blood carefully, trying to wipe away the pain and fear from her little body at the same time.   
  
“We won’t die Mace! We’re going to find Papa and we’re going to survive this!”   
  
“PROMISE DADDY?”   
  
_How can I promise her something when I don’t even know if Louis is alive or not. How can I promise her something when I don’t even know if WE are going to survive the next hour?_   
  
Harry hated lying to Macy.   
  
“I promise Mace, everything is going to be okay.”   
  
Harry almost wanted to believe his own words. He crushed Macy back against his chest, she wouldn’t have to see the lie in his eyes.   
  
All Harry could hear was rushing waves, tree’s falling down and debris smashing the water, he looked round over Macy’s head and saw nothing intact.   
  
They were about 50 feet away from their villa complex and even that looked completely destroyed.   
  
Suddenly, a high pitched cry caught his attention. Him and Macy turned to the tree about 10 feet away from them.   
  
A little mixed race boy, with jet black hair and brown eyes full of fear, even from 10 feet away Harry could see how bright his eyes were, was also clinging onto a tree, fearing his life.   
  
“JONAH!” Macy screamed   
  
Of course, Macy’s little buddie.   
  
“I CAN’T STAY UP! HELP ME MACY!”   
  
Harry winced at how distraught he sounded, but he wasn’t letting Macy let go of the tree, not after he’d fought against everything to find her again.   
  
“Macy I’ll get him! You stay there baby girl.”   
  
Harry waited for confirmation that Macy would stay put, she nodded her scared little head and squeezed Harry’s hand.   
  
_Typical. Even in times like this my 6 year old is feeling stronger about this then I am._   
  
Literally a second after their special moment together, Macy’s eyes widened and Harry heard her scream, but the loudest one came from behind him.   
  
Time seemed to slow down as Harry turned himself around in the water and watched in morbid fascination at what was happening infront of him.   
  
He almost wished he hadn’t turned around.   
  
He watched as Jonah put his hands up infront of his face, almost like he thought that would protect him.   
  
He saw the fear in the boy’s eyes.   
  
He heard Macy gasp behind him.   
  
He saw the huge bus float towards the little boy.   
  
He saw the huge bus crash crash with a sick thud straight into the tree.   
  
Jonah didn’t stand a chance.   
  
He heard Macy’s scream.   
  
He saw the blood on the side of the bus.   
  
And then he heard his own scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis POV  
  
Louis held on to the metal railings with every inch of strength and power he had in him.  
  
He knew if he let go, the outcome could be fatal.  
  
Louis watched all around him as debris and bodies smashed through the fierce current of the water. He saw the villa complex play area completely uproot and wash away, the same play area Macy had been playing in an hour earlier.  
  
 _Macy_  
  
 _Macy AND Harry._ _Where are they? They could be dead._  
  
Louis’ thoughts made him realize he was crying, and as he wiped his tears away with one hand, he realized that doing so was a huge mistake. He couldn’t hold on to the metal railings properly with one hand when waves were lashing at him at the speed they were.  
  
He let go.  
  
Louis let go and straight away was sucked under the water and bashed around like a human rag doll.  
  
He tried in vain to grab on to something, anything that was still nailed to the ground but all that was infront of him was debris rushing by and open water.  
  
He surfaced briefly, tried to open his eyes before he was pulled back under.  
  
 _I’M GOING TO DIE._  
  
Scary thoughts were circulating in Louis’ head, one’s where he never saw his family again, one’s where he died alone and nobody ever found him in this madness. One’s where Harry was left alone with unanswered questions for the rest of his life.  
  
His thoughts were quickly forgotten when, even through the dirty water, Louis could see something falling towards him.  
  
Before he had time to grab onto anything around him, a wall surrounding a car park had him trapped underwater. It had hit him with so much force he was seeing stars, the pain radiating through his chest was incredible, he’d never felt anything like it.  
  
To make matters worse, the brick wall was trapping him underwater.  
  
Louis was fast running out of air, made even harder by his suspected chest injury. The wall hadn’t even broken off in individual pieces, he was trapped by huge pieces of concrete.  
  
Louis didn’t want to die, and if he did, he wanted to say goodbye to Harry first, so he knew he had to do something, and do it fast.  
  
Using every inch of his strength, Louis started lifting bricks off of him, trying to do it quickly because he knew he’d drown soon. Everytime he lifted, it felt like a thousand knives were being stabbed into his chest all at the same time.  
  
 _Have to find Harry and Macy. Have to find Harry and Macy. Have to find Harry and Macy. Have to find Harry and Macy._  
  
He kept repeating his mantra over and over in his head, knowing it was the only thing keeping him going, the only thing keeping him alive.  
  
After an eternity, Louis was free from the bricks, he surfaced quickly, trying to drag air into his lungs, all the while the stabbing feeling growing gradually worse.  
  
He couldn’t breathe properly, every breathe he took a whistling sound passed through him.  
  
Not normal.  
  
Before Louis could worry about that, he found himself being once again swept along with the current, every so often being dragged under and hit with more debris, swallowing bits of leaves and whatever other harmful ingredients were in the disgusting water.  
  
He could sense the current was slowing down, so Louis grabbed onto the first thing he could get his hands on as the current continued to rush past him. The thin tree branch he was hanging onto snapped and although it had slowed, Louis was dragged back under.  
  
Louis opened his eyes while he was under, feeling around, trying to stop himself from being washed away further.  
  
He vaguely felt a piece of metal jab into his leg, he registered the intense pain that came afterwards. He also briefly saw the blood spurt out of his leg.  
  
Before he had a chance to look at his newest injury, he sensed what felt like a person jabbing him in his back, turning around thinking the person was trying to use him as a life raft, Louis got the shock of his life.  
  
There, staring at him were a pair of woman’s eyes. Cold eyes. Dead eyes. Louis was staring into the face of a dead body.  
  
The woman’s dead hand accidently touched his face and he freaked out.  
  
Louis surfaced and screamed.  
  
He screamed louder than he’d ever screamed in his life.  
  
He screamed for his life.  
  
He screamed for the daughter and husband who were probably dead.  
  
He screamed for the fact he’d probably be dead soon.  
  
Louis started thrashing around in the water, he felt dizzy and he felt incredibly sick.  
  
He managed to catch onto a thick tree, shivering all over as he felt the pins and needles go through him, trying to shake away his brief panic attack.  
  
“HELP!” Louis screamed.  
  
But it was in vain, because Louis quickly realized how far away from civilisation he was. He was in the now very flooded jungle that he remembered they’d driven down to get to the villa complex, roughly five miles away.  
  
He’d been dragged five miles away by water.  
  
By now, the water had stopped rushing past him and Louis was just submerged in waist high water.  
  
He tried to secure his footing when he cried out in terrifying pain.  
  
Something definitely wasn’t right.  
  
Crawling up a bit so he was elevated, Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he bought his left leg up to see what had happened. He prepared himself for the worst.  
  
He got the worst.  
  
As he opened his eyes, he was aware of the horrifying scream leaving his body, he could just barely hear it.  
  
The metal that caught his leg had completely ripped it open and ripped the skin off. Louis could visibly see the bone of his leg. It was all mashed up, his leg looked like it had been bitten by a shark.  
  
Blood was pouring out of it, he knew if didn’t get to hospital soon he’d die of blood loss.  
  
Louis’ thoughts were scattered, he had no idea where he was and no idea what to do about his leg, but he knew that in these conditions, infection would soon set in.  
  
He looked again, his leg injury was **_BAD._** He touched a piece of the hanging flesh and immediately vomited, then screamed, then vomited again.  
  
 _I’m definitely going to die._  
  
And on that last thought, Louis fell backwards, with hanging leg flesh still in his hand, and passed out in the Thailand sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but it'll have to do.  
> Might be a bit unrealistic but it's a story  
> Hope you manage to enjoy it anyhow!  
> Leave comments and feedback guys!x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

It had been two hours.  
  
The water had subsided greatly, left in it’s wake was a mass of destruction. Uprooted trees, cars, debris and bodies were everywhere.  
  
Two hours had felt like a lifetime, but still Harry and Macy clung to the tree, fearful that another wave would strike at any moment. There was an eerie silence around the, what was once a busy street in central Thailand was now an empty space of devastation.  
  
Harry felt Macy wince under the tight hold he still had on her.  
  
“Daddy, my head hurts. And I feel sick.”  
  
Being a doctor and soon to be fully qualified surgeon, Harry knew his little girl could be suffering from severe head trauma, that thought scared him. That and the fact he had no idea where Louis was.  
  
Harry carefully placed his feet on the roadside until he was sure he had secure footing and wasn’t going to be washed away again.  
  
They had to get to a hospital as soon as possible, once they were patched up, Harry could start looking for Louis and possibly help the nurses and doctors out, because after this, there was no way that there was someone who _WASN’T_ injured.  
  
“Mace, place your feet down, take a huge step for me. Don’t be scared, I’ve got you.”  
  
Once Harry had helped his daughter down from the tree, he started looking around for at least one person who could guide them to the nearest hospital.  
  
When he turned back around, he saw Macy slowly walking towards the tree and bus that had crushed little Jonah two hours earlier.  
  
He watched in horror as she reached up, almost trying to pull the bus away from her dead friend.  
  
“MACY NO!”  
  
The bus creaked and fell right towards Macy, Harry ran and tried to push her out the way as fast as he could, but a part of it still managed to catch her and collapsed right on top of her ankle.  
  
The worst sound in the world was hearing his little girl scream, not in fear, but in absolute pain.  
  
He watched as her face paled, it wasn’t just the ankle injury affecting her, there was something else seriously wrong with her too.  
  
Harry went from hysterical dad to serious doctor in the blink of an eye.  
  
“Macy come on love, keep breathing for daddy okay! Deep breaths okay, tell Daddy where it hurts the most, come on baby girl.”  
  
“My ankle, my head and my tummy really hurts Daddy!”  
  
“We’re going to get you to hospital, and Daddy will make sure you get fixed okay!”  
  
“Are you going to fix me Daddy?”  
  
Harry’s heart swelled. Whenever Macy asked about his job he’d tell her he worked in a big hospital that made people better. She knew that her Daddy fixed people so they could go out and be all happy again.  
  
But some people weren’t fixable, and Macy knew that the people who couldn’t be fixed got to go and float up in the clouds in heaven forever.  
  
“I’ll try my best Mace..”  
  
Harry looked at his little girl, tried to survey what kind of injuries she had, he wasn’t worried about his possible broken ribs and possible broken wrist, all he wanted was his little girl to jump back up and be happy again.  
  
Macy’s coughing caught Harry’s attention.  
  
“Dad…”  
  
Macy didn’t get to finish whatever she was saying to Harry, because suddenly she vomited a huge pool of blood.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened, her vomiting blood meant only one possible thing to him, she was bleeding internally, meaning she could die within hours.  
  
As Macy vomited blood again, Harry leapt to his feet with her in his arms, completely disregarding any pain he was feeling.  
  
Her little eyes rolled back into her head and Harry tried to shake her, she had to stay awake.  
  
 _Stay alive baby girl, you’re probably all I’ve got left._  
  
Macy was out cold, her small, fragile body gone completely limp, so Harry just started sprinting.  
  
He needed to get her to hospital.

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Louis was being bounced around, wondering why the hell Macy was bouncing on the bed when it was so early, wondering why Harry hadn’t told her to stop else she might fall and hurt herself.  
  
Another sudden jolt had Louis quietly groaning in pain. Intense pain.  
  
It was only then that he remembered what had happened to him.  
  
He remembered the huge wave, Harry racing for Macy, being swept in the opposite direction of his loved ones.  
  
And the pain, the pain wasn’t hard to forget, he could feel it right now.  
  
He wished he was back in the comfortable villa bed with Harry.  
  
 _Harry’s probably dead._  
  
He saw, with his own eyes, him and Macy get swept under, there was no way either could have survived.  
  
Another jolt and Louis winced, tried to move his muscles but it wasn’t working, everywhere was tense and tight, his chest was in agony and worryingly, he couldn’t feel part of his lower left leg, he tried to take a look at it, but he was incredibly weak, he almost felt paralysed.  
  
And the smell coming from around him was vulgar.  
  
It was then that Louis started to register where he was.  
  
The sudden jolts he kept feeling were a truck going over bumps, presumably debris , in the road.  
  
 _I've been tossed onto the back of a truck?_  
  
Louis turned his head very slowly to his left and for the second time that day, he found himself staring into the eyes of a dead body.  
  
A mashed up almost unrecognisable dead body.  
  
He turned his head to the right and was met by the same thing, dead eyes. Half of the man’s face was missing, Louis swallowed, trying not to throw up yet again.  
  
He was on a dead bodies’ truck.  
  
Louis wailed, he was literally lying on a pile of dead bodies.  
  
His faint noises caught the attention of the guy riding on the side of the truck, the one presumably making sure none of the corpses fell off the truck.  
  
“Holy shit, dad! Stop the truck!” shouted an Irish voice.  
  
The truck came to a gradual stop at the side of the road and 2 guys came running to lower the rail and tend to Louis.  
  
“Hey man, what’s your name?”  
  
“L..Lo….Louis” he finally managed  
  
“Well Louis, I’m Niall and this is my dad Bobby!”  
  
“We couldn’t feel your pulse mate, so we were gonna go straight to the morgue!” came Bobby’s voice.

Louis could do nothing but grunt in recognition.  
  
“It’s good we found ya though mate! You’ve been mashed up pretty fuckin’ bad! We’ll get ya to hospital!”  
  
“Ho…how ba..bad is… it? T…the wave?”  
  
Niall and Bobby exchanged a look that Louis could only vaguely see.  
  
“Bad mate, you’re the first person we’ve picked up who’s still alive.”  
  
“And we’ve picked up easily over 150 people now” Bobby’s voice was full of remorse.  
  
“I doubt anyone else on the beach front has managed to survive”  
  
Louis gulped, those were words he didn’t want to hear.  
  
Niall started doing the back of the truck back up.  
  
“We’re gonna get ya to satefy buddy!”  
  
Louis lifted his neck and watched as Niall brushed his sweaty blonde hair out his face, Niall and Bobby were literally his saviours, and at that moment in time, he honestly couldn’t care that he was surrounded by dead bodies, he was going to get help.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

3 hours later, Niall and Bobby carried Louis into the hospital on a makeshift board.  
  
Louis thought he’d get treated straight away, but he quickly realised that wasn’t to be the case.  
  
To say the hospital was overcrowded would be an understatement, people were pushing each other out the way, crying, screaming in pain, screaming for the loved ones they’d lost.  
  
He was carried to the side of a ward and Niall tried to beckon a doctor over but they were all busy.  
  
Niall tutted and Bobby gave him a look.  
  
“S’okay Dad, you go. I’m staying with Louis till he’s fixed up.”  
  
“N..no, y…you don…”  
  
“Shut up mate, I ain’t leavin’ ya on ya own!”  
  
Louis didn’t protest, because as he’d been doing for the past 3 hours, he passed out yet again.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Macy was lying on a stiff hospital bed, Harry watching over her while the doctor’s worked on her.  
  
She looked so fragile, like she could break at any moment.  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help? I’m a doctor” Harry tried to say  
  
The nurse who was tending to Macy tutted at him.  
  
“I speak English y’know”  
  
Before Harry could mutter his apologies, she spoke again.  
  
“Before you can help any of the other children, I suggest you get yourself checked out. From looking at you, I’d predict two broken ribs, broken wrist. Please sir, go get yourself patched up and we’ll see what you can do after.”  
  
It was the best offer Harry had had that day.  
  
He nodded and walked off, lost in his own little world.  
  
 _Louis may be dead but he’d want me to help save other people. It’s the least I could do for him._  
  
Harry’s thoughts meant he was in his own little world, not watching where he was going.  
  
He suddenly bumped into someone. Harry winced. He felt that in his possibly-broken-more-than-likely-very-broken-ribs.  
  
The man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes was instantly apologetic.  
  
“Shit, sorry man!” the Irish voice spoke “I'm in such a rush! Trying to get some help for a friend, he’s on death’s door!”  
  
Harry didn’t like the sound of that, from the state of the hospital, it would be ages before anyone was properly examined.  
  
“Is there anything I can do to help? I’m a doctor back home in England.”  
  
The Irish man chuckled.  
  
“Naa mate, you get yourself seen to, you look like you’re in agony.”  
  
“Fucking am ugh hurts so bad.”  
  
“Niall by the way, you here with anyone?”  
  
“I’m Harry, my daughter Macy is being examined. A.. and my husband. We lost him though, h…he was swept away. He’s probably dead…”  
  
Harry suddenly started sobbing and slid down the dirty hospital wall with his head in his hands.  
  
He didn’t know why he was crying in front of a stranger, but it was the only thing he could do right now.  
  
 _STAY STRONG FOR MACY. SHE NEEDS HER DADDY RIGHT NOW_  
  
Harry felt instantly guilty for crying when Macy was obviously in much more pain than he was, he sniffled and tried to wipe away his tears but it only made them worse.  
  
Niall sat down next to him.  
  
“If it makes you feel any better mate, me and my dad were pickin’ up bodies all day today, thought we’d find nobody alive, and then, y’know what, we picked one up, thought he were dead, but he actually came around. He’s alive mate. He’s given me hope that there are others out there hanging onto life. You watch mate, your lad will turn up soon enough!”  
  
Harry managed a weak smile, he wanted to thank Niall for trying to cheer him up but it wasn’t working, he knew Louis was dead…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

On the other side of the hospital, Louis was still bleeding and still waiting to be seen by a doctor, Niall had gotten so impatient he’d gone off to find one from a separate department, and he’d been gone ages.  
  
Louis got to thinking about Harry and Macy.  
  
He knew they were dead.  
  
Louis cried himself into unconsciousness just thinking about it.  
  
What was the point in being alive himself if the two people who were his whole world weren't around anymore?  
  
Unbeknown to either of them, they were on separate sides of the huge hospital, one who was hoping their daughter pulled through whatever injuries she might have, and the other one, who was lying on a cold stiff board, deteriorating very rapidly.  
  
Both in the same hospital, both scared and both presumed the other was dead.  
  
Hopefully one of them found the other before the presumption possibly became a reality…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?  
> Will they find each other before it's too late?  
> Read and give feedback please! :D


	6. Chapter 6

2 days.  
  
2 painfully excruciatingly long days.  
  
It had been 2 days since the tsunami.  
  
2 days since Harry had last seen Louis.  
  
2 days since Macy had last been conscious.  
  
She’d deteriorated rapidly.  
  
As had Louis, who still hadn’t been seen by a doctor, but Harry wasn’t aware of that… 

  
Louis was constantly drifting in and out, not sure if he was dead or alive.  
  
Niall had remained by his side, becoming increasingly frustrated by the lack of care Louis was being given, become increasingly worried at Louis’ laboured breathing, worried about that nasty leg wound..

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry was looking at the ever-growing notice board of ‘missing people’.  
  
Faces that looked so happy and content.  
  
Faces that had their whole lives ahead of them.  
  
Probably dead.  
  
He’d been taking 10 minutes away from Macy, he needed coffee and if Harry was being honest with himself, there was only so much he could take of seeing his little girl hooked up to wires like a lifeless rag doll.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed a familiar face, a gentleman who had been in the same villa complex as him and Louis was also looking at the ‘missing people’ board.  
  
They caught each other’s eyes and nodded, something about the black haired gentleman was familiar, but Harry’s mind was in a different place, and he just couldn’t put his finger on it.  
  
Harry looked back at the board, reading about how someone was requesting to know if anyone had seen a 12 year old girl. Heartbreaking.  
  
Children didn’t deserve to go through this.  
  
Harry heard the gentleman sigh as he too stuck a ‘missing’ poster to the board, he laid his forehead against the hard wall and looked to be praying.  
  
“I hope you find who you’re looking for”  
  
“Thanks mate, I do too, want my little man back safe and sound.”  
  
“I’m sure he’ll turn up without a scratch on him!”  
  
Harry’s over-enthusiastic reply almost offended himself.  
  
The man walked towards Harry and patted him on the shoulder  
  
“Thanks…”  
  
“Harry. Harry Tomlinson.”  
  
“Zayn Malik. Thanks Harry.”  
  
As Zayn shook his hand and moved away from the board, curiosity overtook Harry, he wanted to see who was the latest addition to the missing people.  
  
A strangled scream escaped his lips as he looked, he wasn’t entirely sure it came from him, but the people who stopped what they were doing to look at him confirmed that the noise had indeed come from him.  
  
Harry’s newest acquaintance Zayn, started walking towards him and clasped his shoulder, trying to prevent Harry from falling to the ground.  
  
“Harry, you okay mate?”  
  
Harry’s wild eyes focused in on Zayn’s.  
  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was him! I’m sorry!”  
  
Zayn suddenly realized what Harry might be talking about.  
  
“You know him? My little man?” Zayn said slowly  
  
When Harry didn’t answer, Zayn grabbed his shirt and pushed him hard against the wall  
  
“WHERE IS HE HARRY!?” Zayn demanded  
  
“T…tr…tree..b..b..bus….h…hap….happened…s…s….so…q….q…qui….quickly…I…I…I’m..s…s…so…sorry!”  
  
“HARRY YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY FUCKING SENSE!”  
  
Harry took a deep breath, he couldn’t believe he was doing this, he delivered bad news to families on a regular basis at work, why was now so hard?  
  
Because this time, it was personal.  
  
“Jonah’s dead.”  
  
Harry watched in slow motion as Zayn’s eyes widened, he released Harry’s shirt and he stumbled backwards.  
  
It was then he heard a woman scream, Harry turned his head, a pale, heavily pregnant blonde woman was looking right at him and Zayn.  
  
“Perrie…” Zayn cried  
  
Zayn’s wife.  
  
 _Jonah’s mother…_  
  
She collapsed to the floor in hysterics, Zayn walked over and dropped to the floor with her, and together, they cried for their lost son.  
  
The lost son who was given 6 short years of life, taken away in an instant.  
  
It wasn’t fair.  
  
But then again, life never is…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! I got to a point where I had idea's in my head, I just didn't know how to put idea's into words. Hopefully bigger chapters will be written soon if I just get the motivation!  
> Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!x


	7. Chapter 7

Louis managed to prise his sticky eyes open and immediately wished he hadn’t.  
  
Every part of his body was on fire.  
  
He coughed, a dirty chesty cough that sounded like he was about to throw his guts up.  
  
Every cough was followed by a desperate bid to regain fresh air into his lungs.  
  
Niall was no doctor, but he was convinced those lungs were damaged.  
  
Niall had basically become acting nurse for Louis in the two days they’d been here, making sure he kept breathing even when Louis looked like he was about to slip away.  
  
Niall looked under the ripped cloth sheet at that leg wound.  
  
It didn’t take a genius to work out it was becoming infected.  
  
All sorts of thoughts rushed through Niall’s head, he’d once taken a first aid course.  
  
 _Louis was pale._  
  
 _His breathing was all over the place_  
  
 _He evidently had a fever._  
  
 _Yet every so often he’d jerk around on the table like he was freezing._  
  
 _Blood poisoning._  
  
Niall just knew it, he knew Louis would die soon if nobody came to help him.  
  
He’d tried to get Louis some help so many times, but doctors were either busy or, of course, there was that fucking language barrier.  
  
Evidently, the good people of Thailand didn’t understand Irish people.  
  
But Niall wasn’t about to let Louis give up.

\-----------------------------------------------  
  
2 hours after the revelation to Zayn that his son had died, Harry was once again sat by Macy’s bedside watching as her raspy breath clouded up the oversized oxygen mask.  
  
The doctors were testing her kidneys. As well as internal bleeding in her stomach, the doctors were now convinced she had a kidney infection as well, and had inserted her with a catheter.  
  
It made Harry squirm, no 6 year old should need a catheter.  
  
And then there was her crushed ankle which was now in a bright green cast, Macy was due an operation to get the bones put back into place.  
  
When that would happen nobody knew, the operating theatres were the busiest they’d ever been.  
  
He brushed her hair out of her eyes and watched Macy groan in her sleep, wishing he could take her place so she didn’t have to feel anymore pain.  
  
The child next to Macy, a 15 year old girl called Lacey who’s parents still hadn’t turned up, suddenly began coughing violently.  
  
Harry jumped into doctor mode when he saw that nobody was at the nurses’ station.  
  
He gave her 5 sharp thumps to the back and grabbed the bowl that was next to her bedside and scraped her hair out the way as she began throwing up.  
  
Black, dirty mucus fell into the bowl, Harry noticed pieces of wood, seaweed.  
  
Poor girl had obviously been through the worst.  
  
Harry rubbed her back in circles as her breathing slowed and Lacey gave him a small smile of appreciation, as she began spluttering again Harry held a fresh bowl up to her mouth.  
  
“Hey, deep breaths, remember, in and out..” Harry gently soothed her.  
  
Harry continued helping Lacey for a few more minutes until he heard Macy groan in her unconscious state.  
  
He whipped round as fast as he could and was taken aback plus very shocked to see Senior Doctor Liam Payne quietly checking Macy’s pulse and then move on to check her breathing with his stethoscope.  
  
Doctor Payne (Harry had always found the name ironic if not absolutely hilarious) was Harry’s mentor back home in London.  
  
He was senior surgeon of the leading hospital in London and Harry was his junior.  
  
At 33 years of age, he was 6 years older than Harry, and had 10 years of surgeries under his belt and had become a senior surgeon at the age of 30.  
  
He’d achieved so much at a young age, was championed by many, and Harry was privileged that he got to work beside such an experienced surgeon.  
  
Harry continued watching Liam check over Macy until he’d finished and looked straight into Harry’s eyes, almost like he expected an onslaught of questions from the younger surgeon.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Harry asked cautiously.  
  
“It’s all over the news Harry. The whole team came out to help.”  
  
“The whole team?!”  
  
“Well not the whole team, Doctor Higgins will be leading surgeries back in London for the length of my stay here.”  
  
“How did you know I was here?”  
  
“I didn’t, it’s pure luck that this is the first hospital I stumbled across.”  
  
“Pure luck…” Harry spat  
  
“Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best choice of words…”  
  
“Ya think!? I’m here with busted ribs and wrist not being able to do anything, my daughter looks like she’s about to die and I have no idea where my husband is, he’s most likely dead and you want to turn up here and start talking about luck!” Harry shouted the words at his boss.  
  
“Harry, I’m not the enemy here, I’m here to do what you were doing just a few minutes ago. With you and the team, I’m here to help people.”  
  
“If you think for one minute I’m leaving Mace for 12 hours…”  
  
“I’m not asking you for that, all I ask is you assist on some surgeries, you don’t even have to be there for the full duration, just to assist.”  
  
Harry looked at Macy, realising there wasn’t much he could do for her at the minute.  
  
With a heavy heart, he nodded his confirmation that he would help his boss.  
  
“Excellent. And Harry, Louis will turn up. Don’t lose hope.”

\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Doctor Payne had immediately jumped into surgeon mode, and it had been 2 hours since Harry had last seen him which made Harry presume that he’d gone straight into surgery and didn’t need him for the while.  
  
Which was fine with Harry, he was fine to just casually sit next to Macy’s bedside and watch the day go past while she slept.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone stop and just look towards Macy’s direction, almost like they were fixated on watching her sleep.  
  
He turned and was met with the sad, tortured eyes of a woman he’d left in hysterics earlier that day.  
  
Perrie Malik.  
  
The mother of Jonah.  
  
Harry rose from his chair, made sure Macy was still asleep, and walked over and ushered Perrie to a small seating area outside the children’s ward.  
  
Tears started pouring down her face the instant she sat down.  
  
“H..he…was…so…ex….excited…about…t…the…tw…twins…coming..” she started.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Zayn dart round a corner, obviously frantically looking for his wife. He rushed over.  
  
“Babe, you know the doctor told you to stay in your bed!” Zayn reprimanded  
  
“You’re hurt too? Can I help? I’m a doctor..” Harry questioned her.  
  
Zayn sadly smiled.  
  
“No mate, she’s 6 and a half months pregnant and the doctors back home said this was a high risk pregnancy. Even said we’d be putting the twins in danger coming on holiday, but we didn’t listen…” Zayn glanced upwards, obviously trying to hide his own tears, and Harry watched as Perrie squeezed his hand. “If we’d have just listened, J would still fucking be here! It’s all my fault! I’m the one who suggested a relaxing holiday in the first place! I’m the one who left Jonah for a minute to make sure Perrie was okay in the villa! I should have taken him with me!”  
  
Zayn was beating himself up, and by now was in tears. Perrie was sobbing and Harry was sure his dam was about to break soon.  
  
“Harry, I need to know how he died..”  
  
Harry looked into the eyes of Perrie, knowing she needed some sort of closure for the son she never got to say goodbye too.  
  
“Did he die in pain?” Perrie persisted.  
  
"He was hanging onto a tree…. and I was literally 10 feet away from him with my daughter who had made friends with him at the resort…. he was finding it hard to hang on… so I left my daughter on one tree…. and started making my way over to Jonah… but I was too late… the bus came out of nowhere… his tree… hit…” Harry cried.  
  
He simply couldn’t carry on, it was too raw and too emotional.  
  
He heard Perrie scream and collapse into Zayn’s arms, who was also sobbing.  
  
Sobbing for their little boy who had died in the most painful and tragic way.  
  
After 15 minutes of non-stop crying, Perrie wordlessly got up to leave.  
  
Zayn looked like he was about to join her when a loud cry came from Perrie’s mouth.  
  
She turned around to face Zayn and Harry and clutched her stomach as a liquid ran down her legs.  
  
“No!” Zayn shouted.  
  
“No, no, no! It’s too early!” Perrie screamed.  
  
Harry’s instincts kicked in and he picked Perrie up bridal style and started carrying her through the hospital.  
  
“Doctor back home said she’d need a caesarean! Pregnancy is too high risk!” Zayn shouted over his shoulder.  
  
Harry took a different route and was quickly rushing through the operating room’s doors, placing a hysterical Perrie down on the table and turning to Doctor Payne who was concentrating on fixing a patient’s shoulder wound.  
  
Doctor Payne didn’t look up, he simply spoke a few words that, in this situation, scared the life out of Harry.  
  
“This will be your first unsupervised surgery Harry. You deliver the children. I trust your expertise to handle the situation well.”  
  
So that was that then. Perrie was in labour 2 and a half months early with a high risk pregnancy and it was Harry’s job to somehow safely deliver her babies.  
  
On his own.  
  
He didn’t like the sound of that.


End file.
